The Faster You Run
by Sakiru Yume
Summary: Yuuki has found out about Kaname and Zero's secret. There is a new girl in the school who has strange powers. I suck at summaries. Just read the story. YuukiXKaname
1. Blood Secret

_**I have been meaning to post this for a while but I just finished typing it. NO FLAMING.**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_ There's no such thing as heaven, and life's a living hell._

Kaname slammed Zero against the wall, his normal composure gone. Zero involuntarily jolted forward, then hung limply.

"I told you not to feed on Yuuki again! I even let you feed on me so you wouldn't have to suck life from her again! I only let you live because it would break Yuuki's heart if you died!"

There was an audible gasp from behind them. Yuuki was staring at Kaname and Zero, one hand over the bite marks on her neck, the other over her mouth.

"Oh my god," She whispered, then turned and started running away. Kaname let go of Zero and began chasing after her. He caught up with her easily and the two of them stood in the hallway, his arms wrapped around her from behind. Yuuki sank back against him and it took him a moment to realize that she had collapsed.

Zero sank down against the wall, panting and rubbing the raw spots on his neck where Kaname had grabbed him. Then his hand dropped as he remembered the real problem: Yuuki had seen. Zero held his head in his hands. Neither vampires wanted her to find out; that was one thing that they agreed on. Zero felt a strong, overpowering darkness stir inside of him, along with a deep rage. 'Its for Yuuki.' He thought. 'She's more important than hurting Kaname is.'

Yuuki had the odd feeling that she was being carried. She opened her eyes and saw Kaname's face above her. He wasn't smiling.

"Kaname, what happened?" For once she wasn't blushing or smiling idiotically. She was serious.

"You fainted from blood loss. He really bit you hard, didn't he?"

"You _know_ what I meant. With you and Zero."

"It doesn't matter. You should just rest." As that Yuuki started squirming, attempting fruitlessly to get out of Kaname's arms. All she succeeded in doing, though, was wriggling closer to him.

Kaname smiled. "You appear to be uncomfortable with me holding you. Should I put you down?" Yuuki nodded fangirl-like. Kaname put her down, but kept an arm around her. She tried to pull away so she could face him, but he held on firmly.

"What were you yelling at Zero about? Why did you say that you let Zero feed off of you?" Yuuki tried to turn to look at him, but a sudden wave of dizziness hit her and she almost fell over. The only thing that kept her standing was Kaname's firm grip on her.

Silently he took her to the headmaster's office where the headmaster was conveniently out and cleaned out the wounds. Before he put a band-aid on her neck, he noted about a dozen scars, all resembling bite marks.

"Kaname, you still haven't answered my question."

"It's just to protect you. I'm sorry; I need to get back to class. The smell of your blood has probably excited their senses." He straightened out and left, with Yuuki still sitting dumbly on a chair.

Kaname walked slowly back to class, not really wanting to see his peers. He wanted to hurt Zero for making his precious girl worry. She was all he really cared about, and Zero was just hurting her. Kaname would have killed Zero, but he wouldn't, he couldn't, hurt Yuuki.

Yuuki stumbled back to her bedroom, not really caring about her guardian duties. She was angry with Kaname for hiding things from her, and her head was pounding. She fell into bed and was almost instantly asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuuki, wake up. C'mon Yuuki, wake up." Yori said, trying to shake her roommate awake.

Yuuki rolled over and groaned. "No. Just leave for class."

"Demo-"

"Just go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Review. Please. **_


	2. Yuuki's Plight

_**OK, second chapter. I posted it so soon because people liked the first chapter.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As darkness encroaches your heart, the light in your eyes grows dull._

"Chairman, where's Yuuki?" Kaname demanded.

"I don't…eh…know."

"WHAT!"

"I don't…eh…don't hurt me…" Kaname left the room, Chairman Cross running after him. The two stopped in front of Yuuki's room, where Yori and Zero were attempting to open the door.

"Headmaster, Yuuki locked the door. Don't you have a key?"

"Nope. I lost it." Chairman Cross said cheerfully.

"Obviously." Zero muttered irritably.

Kaname scowled at Zero, then stepped forward. "Yuuki, please open the door."

"Will you tell me now?" Yuuki asked hopefully.

"Please just come out."

"I didn't think so. Sorry Yori."

Chairman Cross turned to Yori. "You can stay in an extra room for now. We should have this sorted out by tomorrow. Kaname, please go back to your classroom. Zero, continue your prefect duties."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later…

"Yuuki, you need to come out and eat. Please." Zero pleaded with Yuuki. (Yes, Zero _is_ pleading.)

"What was Kaname yelling at you about?" Yuuki asked weakly.

Just then Kaname walked up. He frowned at Zero, then looked at the door. "Yuuki, come out. I'll tell you." Zero's eyes widened. The door slowly swung open. Yuuki clung to the doorframe like it was the only thing keeping her alive. She fell over and Kaname caught her, hugging her to his body. Zero relished in the fact that Yuuki tried to pull away, but was worried that she was so weak.

"Tell me. Please." Yuuki whispered.

"Sssh, later. You should come eat."

"No. I won't eat until you tell me." Yuuki tried a little harder to shove Kaname away from her, but she was still too weak. Kaname helped Yuuki stand upright, then gently pulled her along with him. They walked to the Chairman's office where there was always an abundant supply of food. Kaname gently yet firmly force-fed Yuuki dome food, and then they sat in silence. Exhausted, Yuuki fell asleep, her head on his shoulder.

Kaname lifted her up, then carried her to his room, where she couldn't lock the door,. He gently placed her on the bed, then lay down next to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Please review. Hope you liked it.  
**_

_**Next chapter: The Mind Reader **_


	3. The Mind Reader

_**Sorry I took so long. I've been busy with the non-fanfic story I'm writing and homework and all. Well, here it is.**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ Once you lose everything do you realize what you had to lose._

There was a warm breath on Yuuki's face. She opened her eyes and saw Kaname's face ½ an inch from hers. Yuuki scrambled backwards and fell off the bed with a loud _thump_. Yuuki stifled a gasp, her face growing hot._What was she doing in Kaname-senpai's room? Why was she in Kaname-senpai's bed?_

She heard Kaname chuckle softly. "Good Afternoon, Yuuki."

"K-Kaname-senpai! W-Why was I in your room?"

"You fell asleep in the Chairman's office. Would you rather I left you there?"

"N-No." Her face hardened. "Tell me what happened between you and Zero."

Just then a sleepy Aidou walked in. "An angry Kiryuu-san is insisting that you return Yuuki-chan, Kaname-sama."

Kaname nodded. "Aidou, take Yuuki to Kiryuu-kun."

"Hai." Aidou grabbed Yuuki's wrist, then pulled her down the stairs to Zero, who was standing in the doorway. Zero pulled her away from Aidou then, keeping some pressure on the nape of her neck, guided he out of Night Class territory.

"The Chairman wants us." Zero announced.

"Wha-"

"Don't make me worry like that. Please." Yuuki sighed, then walked to the Chairman's office. A girl was standing in the room, her eyes closed.

"Hello Cross-san, Kiryuu-kun. I'm Kalo Sora." Yuuki and Zero's eyes widened. "Sorry, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be. I can read your minds. Including yours, Kuran-senpai."

They all looked up-except for Sora, who still had her eyes closed. Kaname stood on the windowsill (Big windowsill!).

Yuuki fled from the room, suddenly not wanting to face Kaname. A moment later she felt someone behind her and spun around alarmed. Sora stood a few feet in front of her, arms crossed across her chest.

"Hello, Cross-san. I could sense your discomfort with Kaname-san, so I decided to talk to you out here." Yuuki looked slightly surprised. "I wanted to tell you that Kaname-san and Kiryuu-kun aren't going to tell you anything until it is too late. Also, you are involved with something much bigger and older than you ever could have thought. And you have no choice in the matter." Yuuki looked surprised at Sora's sudden change. Her voice had turned cold and her eyes hard.

Yuuki blinked and Sora was gone. Yuuki turned around, then called, "Kaname-senpai, I know that you're there. Please come out." Kaname walked up next to her and placed his hand on Yuuki's shoulder. Yuuki shrugged it off, then said angrily, "Why do you keep on following me? I _can_ take care of myself, you know!"

"You can't blame me for wanting to protect my dear girl, can you?" Kaname smirked slightly.

"Go back to class, Kname-senpai." Yuuki said wearily. Then she walked off, trudging slowly back to her dorm room. Suddenly she felt guilty for her outburst and turned around to apologize to Kaname, but he was gone, leaving only the wind.

_Oh well, it's just as well._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**I'll try to post within a few days, but that is being optimistic. I will have more by the end of next week, though. Please review.**  
_


	4. The Beginning of the End pt 1

_**Hope you like it. I've been really busy typing today. Things are finally getting more interesting from this chapter on.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In my darkest hours I could not foresee  
That the tide could turn so fast to this degree  
Can´t believe my eyes  
How can you be so blind?  
Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?  
Time keeps on slipping away and we haven´t learned  
So in the end now what have we gained?  
-Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation _

Yuuki yawned, then put her head down.

"Cross-san! It is your first day back after skipping class for four days. You are _going_ to pay attention today!" The class snickered, but Yuuki was already asleep. "Kiryuu-san, not you too!" Zero groaned, then put his head in his hands, his eyes already closed.

"You both have detention today. Stay after school." Yori poked her friend and roommate, but it was no use.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're doing a bad job. You're fired!" Chairman Cross shouted at a very confused middle-aged man.

"Um…um…um…you never hired me yet. I just came for a job interview."

"Oh. OK, then…great job! Do you want some cookies? I made some today." The man sweatdropped.

"Maybe I'll go work somewhere else."

"No! Don't leave!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero leaned against a wall, panting heavily. Yuuki ran up to him, her brown eyes worried.

"Zero, you need to feed on my blood. Come on, Zero."

Zero shook his head. "I'm not worth it, Yuuki. Don't give away your blood to me." Yuuki didn't reply with words. Instead she just guided his head towards her neck, then pressed it there. She winced slightly when she felt the familiar feeling of a fang piercing her skin, but she stayed still.

Zero sucked up her blood, more than usually, more than she could really give. Yuuki sank against him, unable to remain standing on her own. Zero broke off and wiped the blood from his face.

"You'll never listen to me, will you, Kiryuu? Don't take her blood, you scum. You don't deserve her!" Kaname shouted. He pulled Yuuki off of Zero, then began taking her to the Chairman's office to get a band-aid.

"Kaname, let go of me. I need to help Zero." Instead of letting go, Kaname strengthened his grip, making it painful.

"Kaname, let go. You're hurting me. Let me-" Yuuki broke off suddenly, falling limp in Kaname's arm. Kaname lifted her up, then brushed a hair from her face.

"Kuran-senpai, I'll take Cross-san. You should go deal with Kiryuu-kun." Kaname spun around. Sora stood behind him, her arms out to take Yuuki. For reasons unknown to him, Kaname handed Yuuki to her, then left to deal with Zero.

Sora carried Yuuki to the room that Yuuki and Yori shared. Sora made it seem like it took no effort, and she was silent, like the night. When she reached the room, she slipped inside, placing Yuuki on her bed. Yuuki stirred and whispered, "Kaname?"

Sora placed her hand on Yuuki's forehead and murmured, "You're alright now. Go to sleep. You're safe." Yuuki drifted back to sleep and Sora moved her hand from Yuuki's forehead to the bite marks. Sora whispered something and the marks healed, leaving just a pair of scars to match her others. For some reason, Zero seemed to bite in a slightly different spot every time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hope you liked it. If you like Bleach, Naruto, or Gakuen Alice**_,_** read my fanfic of those. I'll post more in a few days or so.  
**_


	5. The Beginning of the End pt 2

Sorry I took so long. I've been typing my other stories. I hope you like it. I merged the sickness idea with my original chapter idea.

Thank you JennyKim319 for that idea. I really like it. That is why I used it (Duh).

* * *

The person you cause the most pain to is the person you try the hardest to protect.

"Itai," Yuuki muttered, her book bag rubbing against her sore neck. For reasons she couldn't figure out, the wound had healed and it was just a scar. Even so, it still hurt whenever something touched. That had made dressing difficult, but she had managed.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" Zero called, running towards her.

"Yeah, why?" Yuuki looked confused.

"You look terrible. C'mon, you should go to the infirmary." Zero grabbed Yuuki's arm and started to pull her towards the infirmary. Suddenly he fell, clutching his chest. Yuuki quickly crouched down next to him.

"Are you alright, Zero? You are the one who really needs to go to the infirmary."

"No. Zero got up, then started to pull Yuuki again, his other hand clutching his chest. Yuuki started coughing and tripped. She fell into Zero, who blushed, then pulled her close and walked even faster in the direction of the infirmary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora sat in a tree, watching this entire scene.

"It shouldn't be long now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, you seem to have gotten a cold which your body is too weak to fight because of blood loss. What I'm wondering is why you've lost so much blood. I don't suppose you are going to tell me, are you." The school nurse asked Yuuki, who shook her head between coughing spells.

"Can I _(cough) (cough) _go _(cough)_ back to class now?" Yuuki asked. The nurse stammered a bit and Yuuki ran out of the room. She returned to class and after much yelling the teacher allowed her to go to her seat.

When Yuuki got outside for guardian duties, Zero was nowhere to be seen. Yuuki didn't have time to look, so she attempted to stand her ground. Needless to say, that didn't really work. After being pushed back a multitude of times by the surging crowds, Yuuki was finally knocked over. She fell into someone and quickly spun around to see who was hugging her not-so-gently to their body.

It was Aidou. The "Idol-senpai" fangirls all sighed and yelled, but Yuuki just tried with all her might to pull away. Finally she got free, but by being pulled close to another boy's body. Yuuki looked up and saw that it was Kaname who was holding her so protectively.

"Don't touch Yuuki." Kaname snarled. The fangirls surged again, but this time they were held back by a different force.

"Ladies, please, don't fight. Go back to you dormitories." Kain had stepped forward and at his request every one of the fangirls ran back to their dorms.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" Kaname asked, worried. Yuuki was about to answer, but a loud screamed pierced the air, stopping her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora leapt off the tree at the sound of a loud, shrill scream.

"It is time."

* * *

Oooh, a cliffhanger. I'll post within a day or two. I hope you liked it. Review, or suffer the wrath of smart people all over the world. Mwahahahaha!!!!!! 


	6. Author Note

I'm really sorry that it is taking so long. I was away and stuff… Well, sorry. I'll post as soon as I'm done, but I have to write the chapter from scratch and get ready for the SATs and do HW and stuff like that. (I'm not a junior in High School, FYI) Yeah, this is almost the same note as for my Bleach story. I didn't have enough time to fix is.

--  
ll


	7. The End

Sorry I took so long. I've been really busy. Also, I just haven't been in the typing mood. I'll try to post again tomorrow. If I can't, I'm sorry.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_How amusing it is to see humans break._

Yuuki and Kaname ran to the source of the screaming. Zero, eyes red and fangs bloody, was feeding off of Sora. Sora was shaking and pale with blood loss, but she wasn't fighting him.

"Kill me!" Zero screamed. "You promised!" Tears appeared in Yuuki's eyes, but she still went for the gun that Zero had dropped. She pointed it straight at his heart and fired. The bullet spat out and rocketed towards Zero. He made no move to dodge it or stop it, simply accepting his death. And then Zero did something that tore Yuuki apart.

He smiled.

Yuuki screamed and tried to run up to the dying Zero, but Kaname held her back. Yuuki tried to pull away, but her attempts were futile. She swung her arm around and hit Kaname, surprising him enough that he let go.

Yuuki ran towards Zero and pulled him into a firm hug. Zero bit into her neck in a last attempt to save himself, but Yuuki didn't let go. She didn't move until he collapsed and she fainted on top of him. Sora touched Yuuki's bleeding neck and the blood stopped for a moment, then came again, gushing out. Sora's eyes widened and she collapsed, falling back onto the hard floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a slight pressure on Yuuki's neck and it throbbed for a second.

"Kaname?" She murmured sleepily.

"He's sleeping. He stayed with you for 36 hours straight." Sora's voice answered, calm and collected.

"Oh."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback 

"You should go to bed. Even purebloods need sleep every once in a while."

"Kaname gasped. "How do you-?"

"Did you really think that I didn't know? Anyway, go to bed. I'll take care of Yuuki." Sora smirked at Kaname.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It is my fault that Kiryuu Zero became an ex-human and thus it is my fault that Cross Yuuki has to suffer."

"How? What do you mean?" Kaname asked urgently.

Sora laughed. "Go to bed. I'll tell you when I'm ready and when you're rested." And yet again Kaname did what she told him, the reason unknown to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it is so short. I just wanted to post and continue the story. Review. I hope you liked it. I know, that cleared away one thing and opened up a few more. Mwahahahaha!!!!!


	8. The Memory Long Forgotten

**Here's the next chapter. Yuuki's past (My version of it) is finally revealed. I hope you like it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Remember one thing about life:  
The faster you run, the harder you fall._

"You seem remarkably calm after just killing your friend and then sleeping for 46 hours straight." Sora remarked to Yuuki.

"I-I'm sorry. I think I just don't-I can't… I don't know." Yuuki stammered.

"It's OK. I guess I have to show you now, because if I wait until you actually comprehend what happened, you'll have gone too far." Sora placed her head on Yuuki's forehead and a black sparkling light began emitting from it (Her hand). Yuuki's eyes widened, then closed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A small girl crouched in a dark room, unnoticed by the other occupants.**

"**We should stop the experiments on her. It has become too cruel." A male voice stated.**

"**Jeez, Kaname, if you didn't want to do this, you shouldn't have joined to begin with." Another male voice complained. "I mean, this was your idea. An anyway, we are so close to turning her into a vampire. You can't quit now."**

"**I'll stay if you promise not to kill the girl when you're done."**

"**Why would be kill her. We need her. Her blood is so coveted by a vampire that we could sell her once we are done and have collected enough blood samples. We could make millions off of this girl." A small gasp escaped her mouth; she couldn't stop herself. The two males spun around and finally saw her.**

**There was a cruel laugh. The girl was shoved down a corridor and then into a room filled with equipment. She was hooked up to sensors and some sort of tube, then placed on a hard table. Red liquid began flowing down the tube into her arm and she began writhing around.**

"**Hold her down. This is crucial." A man ordered. A woman walked over to the girl and grabbed her wrists, clamping them to the table via thick metal straps. The woman did the same to the girl's ankles, then walked away, her face impassive.**

**The girl's eyes widened and she cried out. The metal clamp holding her right wrist broke and her hand shot out, knocking the tube out of her arm. The blood continued gushing out, spilling all over the girl. She ran out of the room and continued running until she left the building, through winding hallways and steep staircases.**

**Finally she raced out of the egress. She continued running until she fell, the blood on her already starting to dry. Cold white was all around her.**

**It's so cold. Pure white…snow… Why is it so white? What is this snow? It's…not supposed to be red. So where is all the snow coming…from?**

**A man appeared out of the snow in front of her. His mouth was open and the girl could see long fangs. He asked for her blood. She tried to scream, but her body wouldn't move. Suddenly, a teenager appeared and, using just his hand, sliced the man's head open, killing him.**

"**You are a disgrace to all vampires." He snarled.**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yuuki's eyes flew open. Kaname's worried face was a foot above her. She grabbed his shirt and buried her head in his chest.

"Kaname…"

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hope you liked it. If you were confused, please review and I will answer your questions. If you weren't confused, review. If you are apathetic, please review. If you are... never mind. Well, please review. Go KanamexYuuki!**


	9. Who are You?

_**Um…sorry that took so ****long****. It wasn't my original intention. Anyway, this is my last chapter and stuff. I kinda got bored and the most recent VK chapter completely contradicted this. Well, enjoy. Also, sorry that this is so short, but I just wanted to end it. I was feeling guilty. **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next time you open your eyes,_

_The world might have already changed._

_-Vampire Knights Chapter 33_

_"Kaname…"_

"Yuuki, are you alright?" Kaname asked, worried.

"Y-You are…that's why…why you were there…" Yuuki mumbled quietly.

"Yes. You should rest Yuuki. Go back to sleep." Yuuki nodded and lay back, mumbling something incomprehensible. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Sora walked in a few minutes later.

"Who are you?" Kaname asked harshly. He turned around to face her, his eyes angry.

Sora bowed flamboyantly and, with her head down, said, "Wow, vampires really must be getting bad at this. I am Kalo Sora, the first vampire." Kaname's eyes widened and he bowed deeply to her.

"Forgive me, Sora-sama. I did not know." Sora stared at him for a second, then burst out laughing.

"Stand up. Y'know, it was fun, not having to always be the 'first vampire'. You guys didn't treat me like I was special." Kaname straightened out. Sora giggled. "I do see why Cross-san likes you. Kuran-san, take care of her."

"Of course. Why were you doing this, Sora-sama?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Two things. One, don't call me 'Sora-sama'. That makes me feel old, but I stopped aging when I was your age. Two, I wanted to do something useful and helpful. Do you have any idea how boring it is being 'oh-so-wonderful-and-exalted vampire lady'?" Sora sighed and turned away, waving her hand dismissively. "Oh well, it doesn't matter."

Sora started to walk out of the room, but she fell, unmoving. Kaname rushed over to her, his eyes wide. After shaking her slightly to wake her and getting no response, he lifted her up and carried her to the hospital, where he laid her on a spare bed.

Sora opened her eyes a little and blinked at him. "I'm glad I got to meet you, last of the Kuran clan. Don't give in to anyone. And don't give up your precious Yuuki. That's my last wish, Kuran. Don't let the purebloods become as cruel as I was."

Sora's eyes closed and the rhythm of her chest stopped. Kaname placed two fingers to her neck, but the pulse wasn't there.

She was dead.

Kaname stood up and walked out of the room. He walked back to Yuuki's room and sat down in a chair next to her. Exhausted, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaname?" Kaname opened his eyes. Yuuki was sitting in bed, staring at him.

"Yes?" Kaname asked quietly.

"Where's Sora-san?" Despite having seen death before, Kaname's chest tightened a little at the sound of her name.

"Sora-sama's dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well, It's finally done. Sorry if the chapter sucked. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed and please review one more time.**_


End file.
